


Haze of Pacifism

by JustSimon



Category: Re:Kinder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: After the disaster created by Yuichi, Six friends in Trouble realized how short life is and realized that each of them has something more than friendship for each other, this is the first story of four, about the first pair of friends.
Relationships: Shunsuke/Aya





	Haze of Pacifism

**Author's Note:**

> It's no secret that in Re:Kinder has memorable but not canonical pairs such as Ryo and Sayaka, Hiroto and Rei, and the latest Shunsuke and Aya. CHECKMATE SHUNYUICH FANS.

This is alternate continuation after Re Kinder's true ending, but after Yuichi's defeat.

After six friends in trouble (fan name of team) defeated Yuiichi, they even persuaded him not do suicide and he actually returned world to the normal state, everyone were alive again, even Mami and Takumi who somehow saved his Takumiel angel form, everyone and Yuiichi already understand that Ryo and Sayaka more than just friends and that Hiroto and Rei indifferent to eachother, but then something unusual happened, Shunsuke decided talk with Aya, he decided confessed her in two things, first one, that he actually had a strange taste of sand in mouth just like she said much much earlier but for unknown for him reasons he don't said it and second one he confessed that he actually likes her, so that's what he said "You know Aya, its can be strange but i been attracted by your silent, shy and mysterious nature, its weird but i had a wish to be a prince for cinderella like you, i understand if you think that i am weird, i leave you by yourself th-" 'Shunsuke wait!, i l... like you too, after all you saved me from deadly hide n seek game, from my suicide attempt, from myself, i was thankful to you first, for that you never gave up and don't let us fail, but then i was attracted to you by your bravery and kindness, but i thought you like Mizuoka, so i accept this' "Wait, Yuiichi? We are soulmates its true but in a friendly way, and also ,i know person to who he is attracted, i give you a hint, Nya!" 'That's interesting' "So, if you are free tonight, maybe we could go on a little stroll?" 'Well, i... i think i am free, so, sure, i guess' "Cool i am glad, i'll see you later then, bye" 'Yeah, bye.' and from that moment they became a couple, and been ready to play date, but its a other story.


End file.
